yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori Meadows
| romaji name = Mizuki Kotori | asian english name = Kotori Mizuki | manga debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 13 | gender = female | relatives = * Mrs. Meadows (mother) * Yone Meadows (grandmother) | affiliation = Numbers Club | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Tori Meadows, known as Kotori Mizuki in the Japanese version is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. She is a friend of Yuma Tsukumo and she also knows Kari Tsukumo and Haru Tsukumo. Due to her unyielding personality, she tends to tease Yuma for his mistakes; despite this, she still cares for him and never leaves his side (evidenced by the fact that she is present at all his Duels). Despite not dueling, Tori has appeared in every ZEXAL episode to date and has an important role within it. Design Tori is a 13 year old girl with green hair and hazel eyes. She wears a schoolgirl outfit with a pink collar and skirt. When out of school, she wears a white t-shirt with yellow decal and a pink skirt. In the dub, she has a longer skirt than in the original. However, the "Characters" page for ZEXAL on the http://www.4kids.tv/show/yu-gi-oh-zexal/characters 4kids website shows Tori's skirt in its original size. Out of all of the current Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, she has worn the most outfits as seen in the ending My Quest when she has had several costume changes. She has also been noted to wear several different outfits when she goes out with Yuma. Personality Tori is a very cheerful and intelligent girl with the ability to manipulate computers, as demonstrated when Flip framed Yuma and she discovered the whole fiasco. She is protective and fiercely loyal to Yuma, as shown in episode 5 when she believed in him despite the fact that there was "undeniable evidence" against him and how she never laughed at Yuma when he challenged the impossible; she admires his unwavering will and determination of constantly challenging himself. 's effect.]] .]] Despite the fact that Tori sometimes gets annoyed by Yuma's naivety and childish outbursts, she appears to harbor a deep crush on Yuma, evidenced by how she blushes and becomes slightly angered when Yuma talks about Cathy (as well as arguing with her over him) or when she smiles at Yuma's antics.Tori is also shown to worry about Yuma's safety when hearing that the "Numbers" cards are dangerous. After Yuma start to give up hope when The Emperor's Key is stolen, Tori is so worried about Yuma that she helps him get back to his senses by slapping him. This sense of worry increases greatly when she screams out Yuma's name in despair, thinking he didn't make it out of Kaito's hideout when it exploded. When he appeared, she cycled through being happy and annoyed, tears in her eyes the whole time. She also blushes when Yuma grabs her hand as the two of them run away from Anna, or when Anna talks about her feelings for Yuma. The latter is accompanied by the sound of a heavy heartbeat when Tori's shocked face is shown. When Hosaku Yasai said he wanted to make Tori the image girl of the tomato amusement park he wanted to create (an idea of which Tori clearly wasn't very fond of) Yuma stepped in and said he would not let that happen showing a hint of jealousy of Hosaku's interest in her, making Tori blush and touched that he cares for her. Biography Past Currently, not much is known about Tori's past other than she has been going to the same school as Yuma and Bronk since she was young. She also values them as her best friends and defends them at any cost, even to the extent that she now harbours romantic feelings for Yuma. Current On the way to Heartland Highschool, Tori and one of her friends saw Yuma screaming at a group of Litterbots that were calling his deck various insults such as "trash". Tori's friend asked her if the person screaming at the robots was Yuma to which Tori quickly stated that she didn't know to which she then called Yuma an idiot in her thoughts. During her time at school, Tori witnesses Yuma constantly fail within various tasks ranging from his '20 stack challenge' to swimming the length of the pool, underwater without coming up for air to which she always turns away and moves her head in embarrassment. During the school break, Tori and Yuma ran outside to duel, but witnessed Bronk get defeated by Ryoga Kamishiro whom she is afraid of. She was then shocked at when Ryoga broke Yuma's pendant and took Bronk's deck. The next day, she continously tried to cheer Yuma up but failed. Bronk witnessed this and when Tori and Yuma were walking home, Bronk followed them on his Duel Board and gave Yuma the piece which Ryoga had kicked into the bushes, making Tori smile as it cheered Yuma up and gave him confidence. The next day, Tori showed up at Yuma's duel against Ryoga to support him along with Bronk. As the duel went on, Bronk and Ryoga continously corrected Yuma's mistakes to which Tori joined in on, even though she doesn't know much about dueling. She also shouted for Yuma in a worrying tone when Ryoga's Number 17: Leviathan Dragon destroyed Gagaga Magician, knocking Yuma off his feet. As Yuma's duel with Ryoga continued, Astral appeared before Yuma, but as only he can see Astral, Tori was confused to who Yuma was talking to and when he called Astral a "dueling ghost", Tori and Bronk were even more shocked and suspicious, even to the extent that Bronk thought that Yuma had gone crazy because he was getting defeated so bad. Despite this, Tori continued cheering Yuma on despite him being at a large disadvantage. When Yuma summoned Number 39: Utopia, Tori was shocked that Yuma had an Xyz Monster, as well as the fact that it was a Number as neither she or Bronk knew that Yuma owned one. After Yuma defeated Ryoga, Tori screamed for joy at his victory. When the Crashbug Virus caused distress within Heartland City, Tori along with Yuma were sent to find who the culprit is as Yuma's sister, Kari Tsukumo found out that the virus was originally send into the cities systems in the highschools library. Tori and Yuma stayed in the library all day to find anyone who was behaving suspicious and in the afternoon, they found out that it was Caswell, but it turns out that he was used by the real culprit. They then found the location of the real criminal and it is revealed that it was Mr. Kay, their teacher, but he was under the influence of Number 34: Terror-Byte. Yuma challenged him to a duel with Tori and Caswell cheering him on. As Yuma's duel with Mr. Kay continued, he kept shouting at Astral to which Caswell asked Tori about. She told him that it was part of Yuma's 'feeling the flow' attitude, showcasing how she covers up Yuma's behaviour like she did before although this time, Yuma was in the right. After Yuma defeated Mr. Kay, Tori asked him about how to stop the virus and when he said he didn't know, she along with the others were waiting for the city to go into "mass panic", but all Mr. Kay's "virus" did was make a giant Crashbug be projected from the Crashbug Stadium to bring happiness to the hearts of all duelists to which Tori admired. Flip, someone whom Tori had known from a young age began to cause distress within Heartland City such as causing a Candy Store Owner to lose a lot of money. When Flip was exiting the Heartland Shopping Mall, he caused Tori's and her friend's lollipops to turn upside down, annoying them causing Tori to shout at Flip. During the next day, Flip began to pray on Yuma and tried to give him the Baby Tiragon card, but Tori and Bronk warned Yuma not to trust him as they had known him from a young age. Despite Tori and Bronk preventing Yuma from being near Flip, he managed to get Yuma to accept the Tiragon card. As well as this, he edited several photos of people in distress by adding Yuma to them, making him look like the person who caused them their pain. Tori, knowing this to be unlike Yuma, began to investigate. Whilst she was doing this, Flip had managed to succeed in his plans in seperating Yuma from his friends so that he could duel him with "Number 39: Utopia" as an ante. Having found out that Flip had edited the images to contain Yuma, Tori and Bronk seek to locate one of their classmates who Flip tricked into stacking dominos in order to win an Xyz Monster. When Tori finally locates him, she ends up making him knock over all of the dominos thus has to start over again. When she asks him what he's doing and he explains that Flip told him to do it, she pieces it together and she along with Bronk go looking for Yuma as they know Flip is after him. When they finally locate Yuma, they see that he is dueling against Flip and cheer him on until he wins, even though he was at an overwhelming disadvantage as Flip controlled Yuma's Number cards. After the duel, Tori along with Bronk become embarrassed as Yuma and Flip have an emotional momement and begin to do various things such as cry, laugh and dance about causing people in the shopping mall to stare. After finding out that Fuya Okudaira, the child actor of D.D. ESPer Star Robin was in Heartland City. Tori became very excited and dragged Yuma from dueling to go and try to sneak into the Star Robin Studios. After Flip distracted the guard, Tori and co managed to get in and after Yuma caused destruction of the set, Fuya rescued him from the falling rubble. Having not known where Yuma had gone to, Tori came to the conclusion that he had been caught by the guards but it turned out that whilst he was Fuya, he found out his true personality, to which when he told Tori; shocked her. The same night after Fuya was possessed by the Number 83: Galaxy Queen card, Tori and Yuma went looking for him but he managed to escape. World Duel Carnival On the day before the start of the World Duel Carnival, Tori was shocked to see at how many people within her class had entered the tournament. She was even more shocked at how Yuma was so clueless that he hadn't sent off for the application to enter the tournament. After Yuma ran from the class screaming as he couldn't apply for a Heart Piece, Tori followed him to the entrance of Heartland where he was causing all sorts of annoyance for the staff from playing dead to not letting go of their legs which shocked Tori and her friends as Yuma was acting so much like someone who was drunk. After managing to claim a Heart Piece from Mr. Heartland, Yuma told Tori about his reasons for entering the tournament to which she praised him. On the opening day of the WDC, Tori travelled with Yuma and their friends and watched the virtual firework display before they split up to duel. As Bronk and Flip split from the group, Kakeru Kunitachi kicked a ball into Yuma's face to challenge him to a duel which shocked Tori. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters